


Single Daddy Blues

by Southernheart1026



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernheart1026/pseuds/Southernheart1026
Summary: Kelly Severide was never one to settle down but after a long time, and a lot of growing, Kelly did with Anna. They had a beautiful baby, but Anna sadly passed after Emilie was 5 months old, leaving Kelly with a now 2-year-old.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Anna Turner, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

Emilie Severide was Kelly Severide's perfect little 2-year-old. The little girl had her father wrapped around her finger as well as everyone around the firehouse. She usually stayed around one of the office members from the bullpen while they were out on calls and had fallen asleep with one of them so luckily he had a playpen set up in his office for them to put her to sleep in.  
As soon as they were back, Kelly went into the office for paperwork, to his surprise seeing a little 2-year-old, pacifier in her mouth, hair a mess and her little arms held up for daddy.  
"Hey peanut" He smiled, oddly enough having a nickname that she was allergic to. Kelly picked up the sleepy toddler, along with the blanket she was holding. "Did you take a nap while daddy was gone?" he asked, stroking the little girl's hair so it looked like she didn't just wake up before carrying her out to the common room. Emilie kept her little head tucked into kelly's neck as he got her a little sippy cup of milk. "Ritter, what's for dinner?" he asked, handing the cup over to the demanding little hands of a 2-year-old.  
"I was thinking some roasted chicken" Ritter replied, looking up from playing with Tuesday.  
"Can you cut some little pieces up for Em?" Kelly asked as Emilie had finally perked up, seeing the dog.  
"Dog!" Emilie shouted, giggling as Tuesday licked her little foot. Kelly kneeled down, setting Emilie on his lap so she could play with the dog. Tuesday was gentle with the child, licking and giving love whenever she could. Emilie's little giggle radiated through the firehouse, making everyone happy as could be. A simple toddler laugh brought so much joy to a job with a lot of tragedy.  
"Can you also make sure of no peanuts?" Severide asked, setting Emilie on the floor and standing up. Emilie immediately turned around, holding her arms up again, still wanting to be held by her father. Well, she did until Matt came into the room, then the toddler was running over to her "Uncle" Matt.  
"Hey booger" Matt chuckled, picking the little girl up as she reached him. Emilie giggled and clapped before laying her head on Matt's shoulder.  
"She just woke up a few minutes ago, I got in my office and immediately saw the grabby hands" Kelly chuckled, watching his little girl with her uncle Matt.  
"Well, I think that calls for some ice cream huh?" Matt said, immediately getting Kelly nervous.  
"Make sure there are no-" Kelly started getting cut off by Matt.  
"Peanuts. I know Severide" He smiled before turning to Emilie, " Daddy doesn't remember how many times I've babysat you huh?" He smiled as he walked over to the freezer. They usually kept some special food around for the child, especially the ice cream. Matt took a quick look at the carton, making sure of no peanuts before getting a spoonful of ice cream and feeding little bites to the 2-year-old. Emilie's face lit up as she took the spoon and fed it to herself, making Casey and Severide laugh. Soon after, the tones dropped, Connie, coming out and taking Emilie after Kelly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Kelly came back after 3 hours to a crying, upset, hungry, and tired child. "Alright peanut, alright, what's the matter?" Kelly asked, knowing she was the combo of tired and hungry. "Let's go get something to eat huh?" He asked, walking to the common room and opening the fridge. He found a quick snack, knowing dinner was going to be a while. He fed his daughter the snack before heading out to the squad table in the garage, plopping the child in his lap with her snack.  
Soon after Emilie had finished her snack, she had turned around and started to play with the bugles on Kelly's collar.  
"Dada zeeba" she said, picking up before holding up her favorite stuffed zebra that she'd had since birth.  
"I see your Zebra" Kelly chuckled, smiling as the 2-year-old snuggled against him. That was his sign that she was in fact getting tired. He started gently rocking the recliner, gently patting Emilie's back as she fell asleep against him.  
"Awwww look at Kelly with his baby. I knew you were a softie after all" Stella chuckled, knowing how much kelly loved his daughter.  
"Oh you love it and you know it" He smiled, kissing Stella as she leaned down.  
"Yes, indeed I do," Stella said before setting his food down, "I'll put hers in the fridge."  
"Ritter didn't put anything with peanuts in this right?" He asked, Stella, shaking her head in response.  
"No nuts of any kind" Stella confirmed. She knew that Ritter knew Kelly would chew him up and spit him out if he did anything to harm his child. Kelly eventually set the child in her playpen, letting her go to sleep for the night as the firehouse settled down. The next few hours were just eating and watching tv before heading to bed. Kelly checked on Emilie as he silently entered his quarters. Smiling down at his child, he pulled out his phone and snuck a quick picture. Emilie had her little butt sticking up in the air, her blanket wrapped around her, and her holding her stuffed Zebra tightly. After making sure she was covered up and settled for the night, Kelly settled into bed and fell asleep for the night. 

They made it through the night unscathed, Kelly only being woken up at 6 AM by a whiny 2-year-old. It was typical for his daughter to whine around 6 and end up falling asleep in bed with Kelly for another few hours. Kelly sighed and sat up, gently lifting the toddler into the big bed. Most of the time, the child didn't even cuddle close, just laid next to her father, and slept again. Kelly usually had to wake her up to get ready for the day. That was always the case on shift.

He watched as the little girl snuggled up in the blankets, happy with his life and happy that he had this precious little girl that called him daddy.


	2. 2

A little while later, Kelly took the little girl home, put her in her crib, and started on a breakfast for the child as well as him and Stella. He had the baby monitor equipped with a camera so he could watch the little girl in her crib. She was always so cute when she was asleep. Stella was over and watching him make breakfast as they heard the little 2-year-old yell for daddy.  
"Can you watch this so I can go get her?" He asked Stella, setting the video monitor down on the counter before heading to the other room to collect the child.  
"Hey peanut" Kelly smiled, lifting the sleepy girl out of her crib gently.  
"Dada" Emilie said as she snuggled up to him. She of course had her zebra with her as she didn't leave that anywhere.  
"Yeah kiddo, dada. You got zee-bee?" He asked as he walked out to Stella again. "You wanna go see Stella so daddy can make you some food?" he said as he handed the child over.  
Emilie loved Stella, she'd spent more time with Stella than her own mother. Kelly was happy that Stella was okay with his child and spent as much time as she did with her. It did kill Kelly that she wasn't able to see her own mother but maybe it was for the better.  
"Hi cutie pie" Stella smiled as she sat the child on her lap.  
"Ewwa" The 2-year-old smiled, meaning to say Stella but didn't have her talking down yet.  
"Yeah kiddo" Stella smiled as Kelly continued making eggs and bacon for the 3 of them. Stella pulled out her phone and put on one of Emilie's favorite shows so she could watch it.  
Once Kelly was finished, he put Emilie's food on a baby plate and set it on the table before Stella handed her over to her father. Kelly sat at the table with his food and Emilie's, feeding himself as well as the child.

Emilie was put in her crib later on in the day for her nap while Kelly cleaned the apartment and Stella did the grocery shopping. Kelly was planning to ask Stella to move in with him since she already helped a lot with Emilie as well as things around the apartment. Stella returned about an hour after leaving with all the groceries, Kelly putting them away with her help.  
"Emilie sleeping?" Stella asked as they finished putting everything away.  
"Yep, sound asleep." He smiled, hugging Stella before looking at her seriously. "Move in with me"  
"Are you serious? Even with Em here?" Stella asked, honestly in a little bit of shock. They'd discussed it in passing but it was never a serious topic.  
"Of course, you already help me take care of her all the time. You stay the night a lot. Why not?" He smiled, Stella nodding and hugging him tightly.

Within the next week, Kelly and the firehouse helped move all of Stella's belongings out of her apartment at Hermann's house and to Kelly's apartment or a storage locker. They moved it all in within a few hours, Kelly then helping Stella unpack and get settled. Emilie hadn't really known what was going on but she was excited once she saw Stella. She didn't quite understand the concept of Stella actually living with them.  
"Hey, little one" Stella said as she picked up the little girl toddling towards her.  
"Ewwa!" Emilie giggled through her pacifier.  
"Yeah kiddo" Stella smiled, sitting in one of the recliners and putting Emilie on her lap.  
"She might be ready for a nap," Kelly said as he sat on the couch across the end table.  
"Well so am I" Stella smiled, reclining the seat and putting a blanket over her and Emilie. Kelly got up and got Emilie her favorite zebra and handed it to his daughter, who soon fell asleep on his girlfriend. Stella soon fell asleep as well, holding the child close to her. That's when he knew. Kelly knew he was going to marry this woman. He smiled and snapped a photo of his girlfriend and daughter, saving the picture before going on with the day.

The next day, Kelly met with Matt and Chief for a beer at Molly's while Stella was home with Emilie. He knew he was safe with her staying at home to tell his colleagues his plans.  
"So I decided last night that I'm going to ask Stella to marry me," He said, a smile creeping across his face.  
"That's great man!" Matt smiled, sipping a beer.  
"It's about time" Chief laughed before ordering another round for all of them.  
"How you gonna ask her?" Matt asked, looking over at his friend.  
"I have no clue but I want to include Em in it somehow," Kelly said, sipping the beer that chief had bought him.  
"What if you got Emilie a shirt that says something like 'Will You Marry My Daddy?'" Matt suggested.  
"Or just show up in uniform like I did" Chief laughed, sipping his beer after doing a quick cheer with both Matt and Kelly.  
"What if I did both?" He asked, sipping his drink as he started to look online for shirts. He liked both ideas enough to want to do both. He wanted something simple but cute, and he figured Emilie was the perfect way to ask his girlfriend to marry him.  
"You could do that but I feel like Stella would notice somethings up if you showed up in uniform."  
"Probably. But it would probably take her a minute to notice if Em's shirt said something. Even as much as she's with her" Kelly chuckled. He loved his girlfriend but sometimes she would miss minor details.  
"Oh you know if you told Em to make it obvious, she would" Matt chuckled as he sipped his beer.  
"I don't know if Em knows the meaning of the word obvious" Kelly laughed, making both Matt and Boden laugh as well.  
"I'm saying if you would tell her to show Stella her shirt, she would" Matt clarified.  
"Yeah, she would" Kelly laughed a tad. "I think that's how I'll ask her"  
"Then it's settled, what size shirt does Em wear?" Matt asked, looking up places t make the shirt for the smallest Severide.   
"She's in a 2-T," Kelly told him, Matt showing him the phone. "I'll pay you back" He smiled. He was going to ask Stella to marry him. He wanted to make Stella Kidd, Stella Severide.


	3. 3

Kelly was doing everything he could at this point to hide the ring he'd bought for Stella, also watching for the shirt that Casey had bought and sent to his apartment. He'd planned to ask Stella after their next shift. He'd also planned to have Matt watch Emilie so he could take Stella to a fancy dinner and then take her to the pier, before taking her home to tuck Emilie in wearing her little shirt. The start of shift was normal with all the hello's and how was your 48 hours off shift, before everyone went on with their business of checking compartments and eating breakfast. That all was put on hold as they got a call for a house fire, a family home that was up in flames and still had victims inside, one of them being a 2 year old girl. That was rough on Kelly, knowing while his 2 year old was playing with someone in the bullpen or napping in his office, this 2 year old was in one of the scariest situations life could offer.

After returning from that call, all Kelly wanted to do was hold his beautiful little girl and hold her close while making sure she knew that loved her more than anything in the world. Pulling a kid out of a fire is always hard, and always makes Kelly count his blessings that he does have a healthy little girl. After he was told that Emilie was napping, he walked into his quarters, looking in the playpen where he had been told they placed his child for her nap. Horror struck. The child was not in her playpen, so freaking out, Kelly started looking all over the place for his precious child.  
"Have you guys seen Em out here?" He asked frantically as he got in the common room.  
"No," Matt said, looking around, seeing Kelly frantic.  
"She's not in her playpen where the secretary told me she was," Kelly said quickly, looking under every table, in every cabinet and any other place he could think of.  
"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly" Brett said, stopping him before noticing something was definitely wrong,  
"What is it?"  
"Em's missing, I have to get to CPD," He said, grabbing his keys and running out to his car, Matt hot on his heels.  
"I'm going with you," Matt said as he got in the car.  
Chief, after finding out what happened, took the station out of service and sent everyone out to look for the small child. Everyone in the bullpen was calling local businesses and hospitals while the trucks were out driving around and calling Emilie's name.  
Kelly and Matt arrived quickly at district 21, immediately going for the intelligence unit. He knew if anything was happening with his daughter, they would figure it out, arrest whoever was responsible and his little girl would be back in his arms.  
"Voight!" Kelly immediately said loudly, getting the detective's attention.  
"Severide, what's up?" He asked, coming down the steps to meet the fireman halfway.  
"My daughter. We went on a call, someone from the bullpen said she was in her playpen but she wasn't. She's nowhere at the station. We tore the place apart. Nothing." Kelly rambled, very nervous.  
"Kelly you know we can't report her missing until its been 24 hours," Voight told him, but the fathers look changed Voight's mind.  
"I'll send out a search party," He said, Kelly sighing in relief immediately.  
"Please Voight. I need my daughter back" Kelly begged, Voight nodding.  
"We'll find her Severide, I just need a picture," Voight told him, Kelly, immediately pulling a picture up on his phone before sending it to Voight who sent it out to the rest of the search party.  
Kelly was freaking out as him and Matt drove around the streets of Chicago, shouting Emilie's name. To say Kelly was terrified was an understatement, he was experiencing every parent's worst nightmare first hand.  
"Matt we need to find her," He said, looking around as he drove down every block in a subdivision.  
"I know Kelly, we'll find her. She probably just wandered off and shes somewhere near the firehouse." Matt said, trying to calm his friend down while he continuously scanned the neighborhood they were in.  
"EMILIE" Severide shouted out the front window. He sighed when he got no answer, he needed to know where his little girl was.

After hours of searching and not finding the child, all the trucks returned to the firehouse. Kelly was a mess and he left in his car to search for his little girl. He didn't find anything but it was worth a shot. He went almost everywhere, running out of gas twice.  
Emilie was nowhere to be found.  
Kelly returned home, absolutely defeated. Where was his little girl? What he didn't know was that Matt had gotten the crew all together and they were out searching throughout the night for his daughter but with no leads to go on, this made everything harder. No one knew where they would search.

Little Emilie was safe and sound, in a car seat and heading towards the Indiana state line with Anna's sister. She was never a big fan of Kelly and her sisters relationship. However, no one had expected her to come back after Anna's death. Kelly hadn't had any touch with his late girlfriends family, with the exception of Anna's father.  
"Are you excited to be with Aunt Dani again Em?" Her aunt asked, very happy to have her niece again, even if it wasn't the legal way.  
Emilie didn't have a clue what was going on. She was only 2 years old and very clueless that she was taken away from her father.  
"I wan dada" Emilie said in the backseat, holding the stuffed zebra in her hands.  
"Daddy had something to do for work so he asked aunt Dani to take you for a week," She said with a mischievous smile. It wasn't just going to be a week.  
She had regretted not spending time with Emilie when Anna was alive and was now ready to take over as her mother. She had kidnapped the child and was fleeing the state to make a new life for both of them. With the intelligence unit on the case however, she wasn't going to make it very far out of Chicago.

"Kelly is there anyone that you know of that could've taken Emilie?" Jay Halstead asked as Kelly and Stella were sitting in the office with him.  
"No, no one that I can think of that would have a reason to. God, Anna would kill me." Kelly replied, trying to think of anyone that tried to get back at him for anything he'd done before.  
"What about her mother's family? Where are they?" He asked, looking up something on his computer.  
"Mom passed when Em was 5 months. I haven't seen most of Anna's family. The only one that really does see her is Anna's dad." Kelly said, wracking his brain for any ideas.  
"Anyone else in her family?"Jay asked, looking up at Kelly.  
"She had a sister but I never really knew her. She wasn't my biggest fan" Kelly admitted, but also had no idea the woman was stupidly posting pictures with his child.  
"What was her name, Kelly?" Jay asked, pulling up Facebook.  
"Danielle Turner" Kelly told him, Jay immediately pulling up her Facebook.  
"She has her." He said getting up and going to Voight's office, "Voight we got a name and suspect. Danielle Turner has Emilie, Anna's sister. She's been posting pictures with her all day."  
"Go get her," He said, also getting up and leaving his desk.  
"Where does she live Severide?"  
"Last I knew she was living in Gary, Indiana and she drove a white Honda Accord when Anna and I were together. I don't know if she does now." Kelly told them.  
"Do you know what generation or year?" Voight asked.  
"I think it was a 2008" Kelly told them as they all headed to cars.  
They all soon were driving separate routes through Chicago as well as a few en route towards Gary, Indiana looking for the woman in the white car.


End file.
